Déjame
by evy29
Summary: Es momento de anclar, de echar raíces y los astros nuestros nombres predicen, solo debes mirar hacia a mí y te daré mi vida…" Songfic… Ranma y Akane.


**RESUMEN: **"Es momento de anclar, de echar raíces y los astros nuestros nombres predicen, solo debes mirar hacia a mí y te daré mi vida..." Songfic... Ranma y Akane.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA (antes de..): ** Okis... este es el primer songfic que escribo... la canción se llama "Déjame" y es de un grupo llamada Crucks en Karnak, es ecuatoriano (yuppie!!!!) así que si alguno de ustedes ha oído hablar de él. Avísenme!!! Porque los admiro mucho! Bien, este fic está escrito en primera persona y es todo lo que está pensando Akane en ese momento... ahora sí leánlo y por fa revisen mis notas del final... van a querer hacerlo.

**DÉJAME**

_Déjame reflejándome en tus ojos _

_sin saber retozar en tu mirada _

_déjame conocer tus secretos crecer _

Nuestros labios apenas y se unieron... el toque intenso en su delicadeza me hizo desfallecer en tus brazos. Te miré y derramé todos mis anhelos en ti, en ti porque te amo y amar, me han dicho, no es solo confiar, querer, o desear...

Amar... amar es entregarse.

Y yo me entregué completa sin exigir nada... con dudas, sí... con miedos también. Miedos que desaparecieron al unirme contigo... miedos que se hicieron diminutos ante el carácter colosal de nuestra unión... miedos que ahora, que la entrega ha terminado, arremeten más fuertes y abrumadores que antes...

Siento tu cálida piel sobre la mía y no puedo evitar sentirme más viva que nunca... después tus manos callosas buscándome... sosteniéndome junto a tu pecho, como si te aferraras a la vida... Siento entonces, tu corazón latir bajo mis manos y la revelación de que tú también me has dado todo me llega abruptamente.

_Déjame sentir escalofríos por tu piel _

_susurrar en tus veredas... _

_déjame olvidarme del mundo otra vez... _

Te miro y termino hundida en el torrentoso mar de tu mirada... Tienes miedo, acaso compartes los mismos temores que yo? El temor a lo desconocido, a lo que no sabemos como controlar, a lo que es totalmente nuevo... a que todo se desvanezca y volvamos a ser los mismos de antes... y es que hay tantos miedos, tantas dudas...

Pero entonces, también estás tú... sonriéndome de pronto, amándome. Convirtiendo a mi mundo en una maravilla con un simple gesto.

Y yo te sonrío.

Y de pronto, una vez más, nuestras bocas se unen creando un milagro.

_Déjame diluirme en tus labios después,_

_déjame saborear tus pensamientos antes de_

_compartir el universo..._

El alma urge casi dolorosamente que te toque, que te sienta, que no te deje escapar. Mi cabeza se revuelve perdiéndose en las sensaciones y yo no pienso más... porque la razón es del mundo y el mundo se está encogiendo... sus complicadas leyes y problemas se desvanecen dejándonos solos, reducidos, diminutos y gigantes a la vez... hasta que no queda rastro de razón entre los dos y es que el mundo, mi mundo, eres tú y junto a ti no la necesito.

_Déjame sumergirme en los confines de tu ser _

_contagiarme tus delirios..._

_déjame refugiarte en el cosmos después_.

Pero en cuanto me dejas... cuando todo ha terminado. La razón vuelve y de pronto ya no sé que hacer, apenas sé que te quiero conmigo... para siempre, solo para mí. Y es que mi amor es un tanto egoísta ¿sabes? Mi amor no te quiere compartir con nadie... y no me avergüenza aceptar que no es perfecto... el tuyo tampoco lo es. Tu amor escapa, tiene la absurda necesidad de huir cada vez más rápido... de esconderse tras las máscaras infantiles que hemos moldeado con nuestros rostros... de negar lo que había aceptado, de cambiar... de ser otro... tú amor tiene tantos defectos como el mío. Pero no importa, es así como te quiero.

Pero esta vez no. Esta vez no permitiré ver mis sueños aplastados... ver la esperanza marchita después de haber florecido, esta vez no te lo perdonaría... no podría resistirlo.

_No te vas a ocultar en tu rutina _

_tras un manto casual, una cortina_

_hoy te vengo a librar de una vez de toda hipocresía _

Acaricio tu rostro y espero tu respuesta. Sé que estas consciente de la pregunta tácita que te hago porque es la pregunta de siempre... la que ninguno de los dos jamás se atrevió a contestar o formular... pero esta vez, esta vez necesito la respuesta, porque aquella respuesta nos definirá, nos sacara del hoyo en el que estamos atascados....

Es el momento ¿no te das cuenta? Debo saber si vas a quedarte conmigo, debo estar segura de ello. Es un hito en nuestras vidas, es todo o nada. Solo una palabra, una mirada, cualquier cosa. Algo que me asegure que esta vez, vas a quedarte conmigo.

_es momento de anclar de echar raíces _

_y los astros nuestros nombres predicen_

_solo debes mirar hacia a mí _

_y te daré mi vida_

Una vez más nuestras miradas se cruzan y puedo verte dudar. Esta vez, no... esta vez NO, te lo aseguro... Y es que no podría volver a la antigua rutina de odiarnos... Aquella máscara esta gastada, es inútil, no la quiero. Esta vez no hay marcha atrás... esta vez, te lo aseguro... tendré que seguir adelante, aunque no vengas conmigo.

_o si no simplemente da vuelta _

_y déjame._

_Déjame..._

000000000000000000000000

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA (después de...): ** Muy bien... entendieron??? No creo que haya sido muy bueno, ya que en realidad no tenía una trama verdadera y el final era bastante débil... por fa no me maten por el final... ya que no parece final y no se sabe que mismo pasa... oy!! Disculpen por eso, sé que no es muy bueno, pero igual me decidí a postearlo... si encuentro otra canción que me guste pongo la respuesta de Ranma como segundo capítulo ya??? Pero que quede claro que no prometo nada! Ahora sí:

**PORFA DEJEN REVIEWS!!! ES MUY APRECIADO! **

Y si les gustó la canción (por cierto las lyrics están en desorden....) y tienen curiosidad acerca del grupo visiten la 

Porfa visítenla!!! Estos chicos... que ya no son tan chicos, pero tampoco son viejos, llevan trece o catorce años con el grupo y acá son conocidísimos y querídisimos pero los muchachos se merecen fama internacional. La canción es del último álbum del grupo llamado "Trece Gracias" La banda es muy buena y se está internacionalizando, ahorita supe que andaban por USA en eso de los gramys callejeros... su música es excelente en verdad se las recomiendo!!

Si la van a visitar????


End file.
